Family Legacy
by Ghostwriter
Summary: While investigating strange accidents at a traveling circus, Sam and Dean learn exactly how Jessica knew about their family's business.
1. Birth

FAMILY LEGACY

DISCLAIMER

Sequel to "Not the Girl I Knew". All Supernatural characters belong to the \ WB. I own Kelly. I know Jessica doesn't look like a Romanian Gypsy, but that will be explained later. And I'm well aware of the fact that the word 'Gypsy' has been stereotyped to make people think of thieves, but I'm hoping to show this culture in a more positive light. The first part of this takes place at the same time as Mary's death.

CHAPTER ONE: BIRTH

ROMANIAN GYPSY CAMP 22 YEARS AGO

The woman screamed in pain.

"Come now. You're doing fine," the man encouraged. She screamed again.

"I---I can't," she panted.

"You can. You're doing great," he told her. A wave of pain hit her again and she let out an agonized yell. A small girl tugged on her mother's dress.

"Why is it taking so long?" she whined.

"Hush, child," came the reprimand. The girl's mother frowned. True all births were different and lengths could vary each time, but her friend seemed to be having an especially difficult time. Worriedly, she began to say a Romanian prayer. Nothing must happen to this child. It would grow up to be a protecter. The elder woman had seen signs. And everyone knew that the elder woman was almost never wrong. Her friend cried out again.

"I can see the head! It's almost crowning!" the man stated. The news came as a relief, but the woman kept praying. She couldn't take any chances. She **wouldn**'**t**. Finally, the cries of a newborn baby filled the camp. The woman sighed in relief.

"It's a girl," the man announced.

"Welcome, little one," the baby's mother stated. "Welcome...Jessica."


	2. Protection

DISCLAIMER

Sequel to "Not The Girl I Knew". As stated in the previous chapters, I'm attempting to cast Gypsies in a positive light. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Kelly Moore is mine. This chap takes place during the pilot while Sam and Dean are hunting the woman in white.

6 MONTHS EARLIER

Jessica Moore walked down the halls of Stanford University. She was worried about Sam. He hadn't been getting any sleep for several days. He had tried to hide it from her, but she knew. After the third night of him waking up terrified, she had contacted the elder woman who had informed her that Sam was psychic. _Sam, what are you seeing? Why won't you tell me?_ Jessica wondered. She had been sent to Stanford to keep an eye on Sam and to do anything she could to protect him. Falling in love with him hadn't been part of the plan, but it was certainly a bonus. The only thing that bothered her was that she couldn't ask him about his job. She had been given specific instructions not to speak of his family's business unless he brought it up first. Unfortunately, he never had. As Jessica approached the room she and Sam shared, she noticed that the door was ajar. Instantly alert, she changed her normal walk to a gait of stealth. The woman heard someone breathing and she had to fight back a shudder. There was something evil in that room. Silently, she walked in. The demon turned around. Jessica scoffed inwardly. Did this thing really think it could fool her with a human appearance?

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Who?" Jessica responded.

"The boy," the demon answered.

"It's a school. There's a lot of boys here," Jessica answered. _Just play dumb. Don't give it any information_, she silently coached herself.

"This one is special. He can see things," the creature responded.

"See things?" Jessica repeated. "I think you're off your medication, buddy," she continued, as she grabbed a weapon from a secret hiding place in her drawer. The demon growled and began to approach her.

"You try my patience, human," it stated. "Now...where is Sam Winchester?" came the question. Jessica lunged at it and slashed the thing across the face.

"You won't get him," she snarled. She was thrown back. Then, Jessica screamed as searing pain hit her stomach. She placed her hands on the wound and felt the stickiness.

"They'll find you. Maybe not soon, but someday. And when they do, you'll wish you had never been born," she stated. Suddenly, Jessica found herself flying towards the ceiling. _I'm sorry Sam_, was her last thought as darkness enveloped her.


	3. Research

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Tracygirl: Are you a new reviewer: I don't remember. If you are, glad to see ya. If not, welcome back. Thanks. Here's more.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Yep. But then again, she made a conscious choice.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Glad you approve. Can't tell ya, 'cuz then I'd have to kill ya.

Leahblueeyes: I'm glad. Sam quote. Yay. Okay, here you go.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Thanks. I take it there have been stories with an evil Jess? Here's the next part.

DISCAIMER

Story now takes place directly after "Route 666". Regular Supernatural characters belong to the WB. Everyone else is mine. In this story, Gypsies are going to be conveyed in a positive light. As far as I know, I've made up the name of the circus. If the name's familiar, it's accidental. The first person to spot the reference to a past episode gets cookies.

PRESENT DAY

In a cheap, not too dumpy motel, Dean Winchester surfed the on-line information. He had been hearing rumors of a traveling haunted circus. Granted, it may just be talk, but his father had taught him to never leave a stone unturned. Hearing a moaning noise from the bed, Dean glanced over his shoulder at his brother Sam, who just muttered intelligibly and rolled over. Seeing that his brother was fine, Dean turned his attention back to the screen. _Okay, let's see, strange accidents_, he thought to himself, as his fingers quickly ran over the keys. He frowned as the search came up with everything but what he was looking for. _Oh, great. Beautiful_, he thought sarcastically. With a soft sigh, he turned to look at Sam. Part of him wanted to wake his brother up and make **him** search for a while. But the other part of him---the big brother part---wanted to make sure he had this chance to sleep seeing how he was currently nightmare-free. He let out another sigh, and then went back to work. A few minutes later, Dean let out a groan of frustration. Why couldn't he find anything? A soft moan told him that his brother had been woken up.

"Oh. Sorry, Sammy," Dean apologized.

"Hey, I got **some** sleep," Sam responded. "And it's Sam," he continued.

"Whatever," Dean said. "Did you dream about anything?" he wondered.

"Actually, I **did**," Sam answered.

"What'd you dream about?" Dean queried.

"Interestingly enough, lollipops and candy canes," Sam stated.

"You're kidding," Dean said. Sam shook his head. Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"Not exactly the stuff dreams are made of, but better than what you usually see," he commented.

"Can't argue with that," his brother agreed. Then, as he came over, "So...what are you lookin' up?"

"Well, I've been hearing about a traveling circus that's supposedly haunted, but I can't find anything," Dean answered.

"Want the trusty geek-boy to give it a shot?" Sam queried.

"Is that an offer?" Dean responded. Sam shot his brother a look. "Get outta the way," he continued. Dean promptly did so. A few minutes later, he grinned when Sam's results proved to be the same as his.

"Not so easy, is it, college boy?" the older man teased.

"Shut up, jerk," came the answer. Dean watched as Sam continued to search. Then, "Wait a minute. Dean, what's the name of the place?"

"I was waitin' for you to ask," Dean commented. "According to what I've heard, it's called _Montgomery's Traveling Circus_," he continued. Sam typed in the name along with some other key words that Dean had used.

"Dean," Sam said. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Jackpot," Dean stated.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now, don't kill me. You'll get to see what they found out in the next chap.


	4. Information

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

December.morning: Thanks. I'm glad. That will be explained later. Thanks. Here it is. Sorry it took so long. School.

WinchestersGirl: Thanks. I'm glad. Ttyl.

Windyfontaine: Oh, good try. It was actually "Bloody Mary". As a consolation, you get brownies. Here's another chap. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Nate and Jake: First off, where've you been? Second of all, here's the next update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Pixel-O (ch 2, 3): Yeah, reading the prequel may help you understand who Kelly is and some other things that are gonna be in here later. Glad you're likin' **this** story so far though.

Charmedsupernaturlfan: Here's the next chap. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Yeah, I thought that'd be cute. I'm a fan of Dean\Cassie myself and I might do a story with them someday. But I can't guarantee it.

Leahblueeyes: Sorry. Ah, well. Here's the next chap.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Kelly and anybody else you don't recognize. She's not here yet, but you will be seeing Kelly. Just be patient.

"Owner Harold Montgomery questioned after rollercoaster falls off track, killing three people and injuring two others," Sam read.

"Montgomery denied claims of negligence, even after he was reminded about the circus' previous mishap in another town, two weeks prior," Dean continued. The article went on to say that after each accident, but could find nothing to indicate why the coaster had malfunctioned. Sam frowned. Why would a poltergeist latch onto a circus? Had someone died there? And if so, when?

"You know, the place is still in town," Dean commented.

"And I've wanted to go to the circus," Sam added, with a grin. The two grabbed their gear and headed for the car. A few minutes later, they were at the fairgrounds. Sam and Dean looked around at the crowd.

"Accident hasn't seemed to scare off the customers," Dean noted.

"Guess not," Sam agreed. They continued to walk around. Suddenly, Sam stopped.

"What? Do you have a weird vibe?" Dean questioned in concern.

"Look, there's a Gypsy tent," Sam stated.

"You think whoever's in there knows what's going on?" Dean wondered.

"It's worth a shot," Sam answered. With that, they walked up to the tent. Then, it was Dean's turn to halt.

"What?" Sam asked, when he realized his brother wasn't following him anymore.

"Dude, check out the walls," Dean stated. Sam followed his brother's gaze. Taped to the wall of the tent where various photos of the Winchesters.

"What the---" Sam's uneasy question trailed off.

"Sam and Dean, get in. I don't have all day and neither do you," a voice stated. Sam let out a snort of laughter. That had been pretty much how Missouri Mosely had greeted them. Dean followed Sam into the tent, despite his misgivings. The pictures of Sam's girlfriend heightened his suspicions.

"Who the heck are you?" Dean asked gruffly, as he and his brother sat down in chairs in front of the table.

"Ah, suspicious. As well you should be, Dean. After all, in your line of work, you can't trust just anybody," the woman stated.

"Why do you have these pictures of Jess?" Sam wondered, his own voice guarded. The woman gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Her death hit us all very hard," she said, reaching over and squeezing a hand.

"What can you tell us about the circus?" Dean queried brusquely.

"These happenings are no accident. There's a very angry and very powerful poltergeist at work," the woman answered.

"How do we know you're not helping it?" Sam questioned.

"Right. Like she's gonna help a ticked off spirit kill people," a female voice said somewhat sarcastically. Sam and Dean turned around.

"Kelly," Sam said in surprise.


	5. History

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Tracygirl: I don't care if you don't review every chap, just as long as you enjoy what you read and review every once in a while. Thanks. Here's the next one.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Nope, it's not Missouri, though she has some of her personality. Here's the info 'bout Jess. "Nightmare" was spooky, huh? Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. I will.

Wicked rose7788: Well, **you**'**re** a new reviewer. Great to see ya. I'm glad you're enjoyin' this. I will.

Windyfontaine: No prob. Oh, I wouldn't let them die. Hurt yes---dead, no. Yeah, it is. Here's the next chap.

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Kelly and characters you don't recognize belongs to the WB. Sorry this took so long. School. The name "Janna" comes from BTVS. It was Jenny Calendar's real name, but that's the only thing that was inspired by Robia LaMorte's character.

Kelly Moore, Jessica's sister walked into the tent.

"We have to stop this thing. It's gonna ruin the carnival," she stated.

"Do you know who it is?" Dean queried.

"I've researched everything. I have no clue," Kelly answered. She looked at the woman.

"Janna, do you have any ideas?" she queried. Janna looked at them, concern in her dark eyes.

"I've felt the echoes of this thing. It's dark...evil. But I don't know what it is," Janna answered.

"You said it was a poltergeist," Dean noted. "Did somebody die here?" he continued.

"I...I don't know. It's so evil, I don't see how it **could** be a person's spirit. But I **do** know it's not the creature that took Jessica from us," Janna replied.

"How do you know about that?" Sam wondered. Kelly and Janna looked at each other. Sam and Dean tried to read their expressions, but found that they were unable to. Finally, the older woman blew out a breath.

"Twenty-two-years ago, one of the elder women had a vision and had seen signs," she began.

"I---I don't understand," Sam interjected.

"We are Romany. Kalderash," Janna explained. "Her vision was one of turmoil. A child crying, a fire, a woman screaming, burning---" Dean's stomach knotted as she spoke. She was speaking of his mother's death. He just knew it. One look at Sam told him that his younger brother had reached the same conclusion.

"You say the woman had gotten signs? What kind of signs?" Sam prodded.

"One of power, strength. The baby in her vision would grow up to possess powerful abilities," Janna stated. Dean started. Sam. She had to be talking about Sam.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with Jess?" Sam wondered.

"Jessica was born a protector. She was sent to make sure you were safe," Janna explained. Sam blew out a breath.

"So it really **was** my fault. She died because of me," he whispered, looking at the ground.

"No," Kelly's sharp voice caused him to look up. "Jess made a decision. She accepted her destiny and did as instructed. She often told us that falling in love with you was a bonus." Her voice became soft again. "She died to protect you, Sam. To make sure you weren't taken." A lump appeared in Sam's throat and he struggled to swallow. Dean laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, the only form of comfort he knew how to give.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'll get more into the poltergeist later in the story. I just needed this chap to explain Jessica, and I apologize for its shortness. And I'm going to be working on a really big paper in Philosophy, so chapters may be even **more** scarce.


	6. Attack

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (ch 1-3): Thanks. I will. Thanks. Here's more.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Well, I was goin' with what I had in "Not The Girl I knew". Yeah, I know what you mean.

Carocali: Don't remember you. New reviewer. Yay. Thanks. Read "Not The Girl I Knew". That'll explain who Kelly is. Glad ya like. Thanks.

Nate and Jake: Hey! Glad you liked. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

December.morning: Thanks. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Well, I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. Anything and anyone you don't recognize is mine.

For a moment, Sam let Dean's hand rest on his shoulder. Then, he shrugged his brother's hand off, stood up, and walked away.

"Sam," Dean said, rising and starting to follow. However, Kelly grabbed his arm.

"No. Let him go. He has a lot to think about," she stated. Dean sighed.

"I just---I don't know how to help him," he confessed. The women stared at the man.

"Sit," Janna said finally.

"No," Dean responded defiantly.

"Boy, don't make me tell you again. Sit down," Janna snapped. "And don't cuss at me," she added. Dean looked at her in surprise. Then, with a grumble, he took his seat.

"Man, you're like Missouri," he complained. Kelly had to stifle a laugh.

"Ah, yes. A powerful woman. Like your brother," the older woman said.

"Wha---what do you mean?" Dean stammered. He was confused. What did she mean 'powerful'? Was she talking about Sam's shining?

"Your brother is just now discovering his abilities. Within time, he'll learn to harness them and they will be able to help you both in your quest," came the answer. The elder brother blew out a breath. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what was happening to his brother and that scared him. It scared him a lot. After all, he was older and had been taught to protect his brother. But how could he do that if he didn't even know what was happening to him? Dean blew out a breath and raked his hair with his fingers. Meanwhile, Sam had found himself wandering around aimlessly. He wasn't sure what to do with the information he had been given. Jess had been sent to Stanford to protect him? Why? From what? The thing that had taken her? _Why? Why did she do it? She shouldn't have done it!_ he thought angrily. It wasn't right. Jess shouldn't have died. Not for him. **He** was the hunter. **He** was the one who chased demons and whatnot. Not Jess. She hadn't done a thing. A gust of wind blew and Sam shivered. It had gotten cold all of a sudden. Wait a minute. Cold? Instantly, Sam was on the alert. Sudden bouts of coldness **always** meant a poltergeist. Somewhere on the grounds, an animal screamed. Sam looked around. Where was this thing?

"Come on. Show yourself," Sam said softly. Suddenly, he found himself flying through the air! He opened his mouth and called for the first person that came to mind.

"DEAN!"


	7. Roughed Up

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Starshine3000: Thanks. No prob. I will.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Here's the answer.

Windyfontaine: Here you go. Thanks. Don't worry, I'd never hurt ya. Good luck with your job.

DISCLAIMERS

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own characters that you don't recognize.

As soon as he heard his brother scream his name, Dean was up and running. Kelly and Janna trailed close behind.

"Sammy? Sam?" Dean shouted. There came another scream and the sound of crashing.

"Over there!" Janna exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the sounds. Everyone sped up. Inside a tent that held jewelry, Sam managed to get to his knees, just to be thrown aside. Then, he felt himself being shoved outside.

"Sammy!" Dean cried. Sam grunted as he landed in a heap on the ground. Dean tried to reach his brother, but something kept him back.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Janna and Kelly began chanting in Romanian. They were knocked down and struck mute by an invisible force. Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. Then, he was flying through the air again.

"I'm gettin' airsick here!" he cried. The only response of the poltergeist was to rush the speed. A small 'oof' escaped from Sam's lips as he hit a tent pole. _Man, what does this thing want with me?_ he wondered. He grunted, trying to break free from the thing's grasp. Suddenly, he felt something cutting off his air supply. _No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Not gonna go out this way!_ he thought ot himself. With a groan, Sam scrambled to pry himself loose. However, it was to no avail. He was losing oxygen. _Somebody...help_, he thought weakly.

"Dean," he moaned. Then, it all went black.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, right here is where I'd like to offer Sam chocolates, candies, forty dollars, books, and and C.D.'s. Sorry man, but you're gonna go through some stuff in these next few chaps. And for Dean to keep him from killing me: AC\DC tapes, car wax, m'n'ms, and two six-packs.


	8. Ride Of Terror

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Tracygirl: As well you should be. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic.

PoeticTragedy3790: Haven't I seen you before? Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: What? You think I shoulda added another six-pack? Well, I only saw half of that episode. But I liked what I saw. It was kinda like "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre".

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I think so. Unless he said something like "You're such a baby" "He's my baby brother". But anything other than those type of sentences sound too weird.

Pmsdevil01: Hey, I missed ya. Welcome back. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Carocali: Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: But of course. I have to keep my readers on edge.

DISCLAIMER

Original characters belong to the WB. I own everything else.

Sometime later, Sam woke up just in time see a rope being tied to his wrist. This was disturbing enough. The fact that the rope was being controlled by something invisible was even worse. Sam fought to free himself, but to no avail. The other half of the rope was tied to the rollercoaster. _Aw, man. Why me? Why always me?_ he wondered. At the same time, Kelly, Dean, and Janna, hurried towards the rollercoasters.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Dean queried.

"Positive. It's where the other deaths have occurred," Janna responded.

"Look! Up there!" Kelly shouted.

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

"What are you? Why are you doing this?" Sam wondered, not having had heard the cry. His question was met with silence. "What's the matter? To afraid to show me your face?" he taunted. A stinging sensation on his cheek told Sam that he had been slapped.

"You want to see me, Winchester? Fine," the poltergeist hissed. Sam exhaled sharply as the figure took shape.

"Why? Why are you trying to hurt this carnival?" he wondered. The ghost laughed.

"Foolish boy. The carnival means nothing to me. It was just a means to an end," it stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I knew if your interest was piqued, you'd come. Then I could get rid of you," the spirit answered.

"Get rid of me? Why?" Sam queried.

"Your abilities, boy. Your powers," hissed the ghost. Sam tried to lunge at the thing, but was hold back by the ropes. It laughed. From below, Sam heard a distant shout. The ghost grinned as Kelly, Dean, and Janna, ran up to the coaster.

"How nice of you three to join us," it smirked.

"Let him go!" Kelly screamed.

"Take me!" Dean shouted.

"How noble," came the sneer. "But we have no use for you. After all, you're just brute muscle. **Sammy**, however, is special," it continued.

"Don't call him that," Dean snapped. He was telekinetically thrown back.

"I'll do what I want, Winchester," the ghost snapped. Still grinning, he turned back to Sam. "Time for you to die now, Sammy-boy," he stated. Sam's stomach lurched.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. The coaster's gears rumbled to life and the cart screeched down the track.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Quick question about "The Benders". Was I the only one to think of "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" when watching the ep?


	9. Saved

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jessica: Hey, haven't I seen you before? Glad you liked the story so far. Here's another chap, sorry it's not soon enough. I'm kinda a sucker of that myself.

Pmsdevil01: Glad to see I wasn't the only one.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Sorry. Read on and see.

Windyfontaine: Good to know. That's right. It will. Here's another chap, sorry it's not soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: I know exactly what you mean. Yeah, that **was** a good ep, although I only to see half of it. You might have to wait a while for the sequel. Sorry.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own whatever you don't recognize.

Sam tensed as the cart down the track. _No. I don't wanna die like this_, he thought to himself. He struggled against the bonds that held him. Wind whipped at his face as the cart barelled down the track. From a distance, he could hear Dean and the others shouting.

"You think Dean won't kill you? Huh! He will smoke your butt!" Sam shouted. From the ground, Dean, Kelly, and Janna watched the coaster continued. For a moment, Dean was frozen. He didn't know what to do. His brother was up there, at the mercy of some freak. _What are you standing there for? Your brother's in danger! Go, Dean! Now!_ Driven by the thought of what his father would've said had he been there, Dean raced towards the ride. He quickly began the climb up to the track.

"Boy, what are you doing? Get your butt back down here," Janna scolded.

"He can't. His brother's up there," Kelly reminded her. As he climbed the structure, he could hear Sam grunting in effort.

"Hang on, Sammy! I'm comin'!" Dean shouted, even though he wasn't sure his brother could hear him. The poltergeist grinned maliciously. One of the gear's shifted. Dean's stomach dropped when he heard the sound.

"NO!" he shouted. Sam's eyes widened as he felt the cart shift. It went through the air, then---Sam felt a jolt, as if someone or something had caught.

"What?" he asked. From his own location, Dean stared. He had seen the cart careen off the track, and then just suddenly stop as if it had been caught. He watched as two figures with blonde hair and white nightgowns materialized.

"Mom?" Dean asked softly. Sam couldn't even find his voice.

"It's okay, Sammy. We're here," Mary Winchester assured her son. He could only stare.

"Well, what do you know? For once you're speechless," Jessica Moore joked.

"Jess," Sam finally managed to whisper. Jess looked at him.

"I know," she said, as she lovingly placed a hand on his cheek. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled.

"Hang on. We'll have you on your way in a minute," Jess assured. With that, both ghosts pushed the cart back on track.

"NOOOOOO!" the poltergeist shrieked. "HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! HE'S MINE!" he continued. Jessica turned to face the thing.

"**You**'**ve** just made a very big mistake. You messed with my boyfriend," she snarled. With that, she lunged at it while Mary used her own powers to bring Dean up to them.

"Whoa. What a rush," he muttered.

"Dean, don't just sit there. Untie your brother," Mary instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean responded. Then, he did as he was told. A bright light and a shriek told everyone that Jessica had succesfully driven the spirit away. When the light disappeared, the thing was gone and so was Jessica.

"No! Jess!" Sam cried.

"Don't worry, Sam. She'll always be with you. As will I," Mary assured.

"But, I---I thought you destroyed yourself back in Lawrence," Dean said.

"I could never let anything harm you. And we'll be back if we're needed," Mary answered.

"I don't want you to go," Dean whispered. Mary smiled at him.

"Dean, I have to," she told him.

"But---" Dean began to protest.

"Keep up the good work in protecting your brother," Mary stated.

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean said again. Then Mary restarted the cart at its normal pace, and then disappeared. Janna and Kelly met them back at the end of the ride.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked in concern.

"I'm never going to a circus again," Sam responded. For a moment, Kelly, Dean, and Janna stared. Then, they burst out laughing.


	10. On The Road Again

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, it was. Sorry. This is the last chapter. Thanks. You too.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Of course. That was my plan all along.

Tracygirl: Thanks. Yes, one more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah. One more week. Congrats. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Leahblueeyes: Thanks. But of course.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own what you don't recognize.

That night, Sam and Dean packed up their belongings.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay the night?" Janna queried.

"No offense Janna, but I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to," Sam responded.

"None taken. I understand," Janna answered. Sam nodded and continued to pack. Dean glanced at Kelly.

"What?" she wondered.

"Looks like we owe you guys one," he said.

"No way. It was our pleasure," she responded. "Besides, it's not very often that we can meet a Winchester," she continued.

"Yeah, what is so special about us? Why does this thing want Sam?" Dean wondered.

"I---I don't know. But with everything that's happened, he's going to need you more than ever, Dean. He's going to need your support, your help," Kelly answered.

"What do you know?" Dean questioned.

"Just that Sam has powerful abilities. More abilities than he realizes. And he's really going to need you to help him to understand what he's going through," Kelly responded.

"Yo, Dean! Let's go!" Sam shouted. Dean blew out a breath.

"Ah, the road calls," he stated.

"You better go," she laughed. He joined his brother. Dean climbed into the Impala and started the engine. Ted Nugent blared out of the stereo as the vehicle whizzed down the street. Janna and Kelly winced.

"Great hunter. Lousy taste in music," Janna commented.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I Hey, Jensen Ackles fans! Be on the lookout for my first ever Smallville fic---a rewrite of the fourth season's closure entitled _Dear Boy_. Lots of Jason Teague angst. And I have nothing against Dean's music choice. In fact, I rather like it. I just thought it'd be a cute way to end it.


End file.
